Fairytale in Forks
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!Magic is in the real world, Storybrooke is integrating more and more as well. This is what sets the Mayor and Sheriff across the continent to the sleepy town of Forks...not really good at summaries


**A/N: So here it is about a year and a half later, this was my second fanfic and as such I felt I could do better, now that I have been writing a small while. I am combining the first three chapters and turning it into one long one shot. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own anything…Hook and Hood didn't happen, magic is in the real world, and Storybrooke is integrating to the outside world as well.**

 **Bella broke up with Edward about a month after they came back from Voltouri, she never got over her feelings of abandonment from them leaving, straining her relationship, and opening her eyes to her possessive ex boyfriend.**

 **Italics = inner thoughts**

* * *

"Miss Swan will you please slow down!" Regina yelled at the Sheriff. Emma had almost ran into a semi loaded with the largest felled and cut trees she had ever seen.

"Jesus Regina, it's not like I tried to hit the tree!...I wood not do that…get it wood.." chuckled the blonde

The brunette raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the low brow humor of her traveling companion.

"That was not even remotely funny Miss Swan"

"Oh come on Gina it was kinda funny…"

Regina scowled in response. 'No, not really, and stop with that stupid pedestrian name you keep calling me.'

Emma lightly laughed in response.

"Anyway...". Emma cleared her throat and continued

" Madame grumpy pants… let's just get to our first stop at the sheriff's station to meet the local authority, what time did you say we need to be at the reservation later?"

"5pm, sharp!"

"Ok Reggie". Emma sarcastically said

Regina facepalmed

"A toddler, I am riding with a toddler…"

* * *

The cruiser pulled into the parking lot some time later. This was right in front of the local sheriff's department.

"Seems promising…"

"Oh please Miss Swan, it looks like every sheriff department in each and every backwards small towns we have visited this since opening our gates to the outside world."

Emma ignored her snarky compatriot and exited the car.

"Come on Mayor snarky pants. Time to schmooze, you know pet babies and hold dogs."

"I'm not going to even dignify that statement with a response."

By this time the pair had walked into the small building. They looked around the seemingly empty building, until they saw the lone figure in the back. He looked like middle aged man, scruffy looking with dark hair and a thick mustache. The man wore his issued dark colored short sleeved uniform, badge proudly displayed on his chest. He was slowly drinking coffee while typing away at his computer.

The duo walked closer and Emma was the one to introduce the pair. This was the custom for each visit to the different towns, she would be the one to speak to local law enforcement, and Regina ever the politician had the heavy lifting by speaking to the councilmen and women.

"Hey there, we're the representatives sent from Maine, I'm sheriff Emma Swan, and this is Mayor Regina Mills."

"huh?! Swan you say…ha ha ha…that's funny that's my name too, small world, related to anyone in Washington?"

Regina just rolled her eyes in slight annoyance…

— _and I thought she wouldn't fit in with any of the sheriff's departments…, I'm just surprised he wasn't playing trash basketball_.

Regina looked around and found the closest trash bin. Sure enough, they have a tiny backboard and hoop set on top of it..

— _figures_

"no, it's an adopted last name" Emma said with a good natured laugh

The conversation flew pretty easily between the two, and after the formalities were exchanged they were invited to the local diner. The Sheriff had said his daughter was home from college, and wanted a few of her friends from the reservation to join them.

Emma enthusiastically agreed, stating that she loved diner food!

Regina had simply smiled at how stereotypical the two were.

* * *

The pair of witches walked into the quaint but pleasant diner. Seeing that they had arrived early, thanks to Regina, they decided to save a large table, and waited for the group to join them.

Soon the sheriff had arrived and the pair of Swans conversed with each other about similarities between their jurisdictions. Some time later the door opened and in walked a group of tall Native Americans and a young woman whom looked unsurprisingly like the elder male sheriff.

Since the sheriff's were distracted talking, Regina looked at the group walking in. She was immediately entranced by the tall, lean, and muscular native American woman walking her way.

 _I wonder who that woman is?_

Regina's heart rate increased, her mouth went dry as it seemed all moisture had gathered around her nether regions.

— _I haven't had this reaction to anyone since Daniel…it can't be…_

Leah closed her eyes briefly before sitting down, the most delicious scent assaulting her senses. She glanced up once she settled into her seat, she then really saw the woman across from her for the first time.

That's when the unimaginable happened. Suddenly the world slowed down, it was like it was this Latina goddess, not gravity that was tethering her to the Earth.

That very moment, that was when she knew that she has imprinted on this woman.

"Woah". She muttered quietly to no one in particular

Had she not already been seated, she knew that she would have fallen to her knees at the sheer gravity of the sensation.

Both women sat stock still. Time meant nothing, and yet it meant everything. Smiling a stupid smile, Leah didn't move until her brother shoved his older sister saying

"Hey Le Le pass me the bearclaw in front of Charlie"

Leah didn't drop her loving gaze and mindlessly grabbed at something to give to her brother, while she was still staring at the gorgeous brunette.

"Come on le lee, I said bearclaw, not salt shaker!"

Seeing her state he exasperatedly leaned over his sister and grabbed the last of the sweet doughnuts,

Her brother's motions were enough to temporarily shake herself out of her reverie, enough to introduce herself.

"Ahem, sorry I don't usually do that… ok, so ahh My name is Leah Clearwater."

She looked around the table and made the slight calculation before smirking and continuing.

"You must be the Mayor from Maine that my mother Sue and the rest of the council is supposed to meet with later tonight, right?"

"you would be correct dear, my name is Regina Mills" Regina says with a predatory smile, extending her hand demurely to Leah.

The wolf happily accepted Regina's hand, while turning it over placing a light kiss on the back of her knuckles, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her unknowing mate.

— _Mine_!

Leah's inner wolf almost sings out, and has to stop herself from almost nuzzling the offered hand

Regina giggled, actually giggled as a response, this uncharacteristic sound caused Emma to stop her conversation completely and turned to look at her friend. She noticed the exchange, incredulous, but after seeing the love and devotion from the young woman she stopped and with a knowing smile, shook her head and took a look at the group now seated around her.

She saw the taller muscular Native American young men pushing each other back and forth fighting over the last mozzarella stick. This was a sight she was familiar with, especially growing up in the system this was like coming home for her.

She laughed at their antics, but she stopped her perusal when she finally saw the slender brunette young woman, whom seemed to be laughing at her Native American male friend's antics.

— _Fucking hot!_

Emma thought as she shook her head, and took another side glance to the woman to really takes her in.

She was a causal, natural kind of beauty, so breathtakingly beautiful without ever trying. The brunette was wearing a grey hoodie, skinny jeans and a pair of black converse, with a smile that absolutely melted Emma's heart. This woman was all the blonde had ever wanted in a woman. She could tell that the woman was loyal, a fierce protector of secrets, and an ability to deal with anything that had been thrown at her in her short life.

— _I wonder how understanding she would be if I told her about our town, and whom my parents are? Would she try to have me committed?_

Thankfully the boys fighting over the fried cheese distracted Charlie during her inner diatribe. She had to admit that she may or may not have had a little drool…embarrassed but not willing to admit defeat she shook out those invading, enticing thoughts. She tuned back into the conversation to catch the introductions.

" alright Swan, this here is my baby Swan, her name is Bella, her friends: Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater."

Charlie dorkily told them about the pair and Swan coincidence as Bella finally looked up, to a goofily smiling blonde. She had shrugged out of her signature maroon leather jacket and was sitting in a grey tank top, skinny jeans, and boots. She looked to be about the same age as her, maybe a few years older

— _hmm this could be promising… thank God I broke it off with that prima donna sparkly pants bunny muncher before anything serious happened…let's see how this plays out…_

The group had a pleasant lunch, filled with the native boy's usual shenanigans. This normalcy with the pack was something she had grown to miss while off to college.

Eventually they got up to go their separate ways, Emma and Regina to their hotel room and everyone else back to their respective day's tasks.

Before leaving, Regina told Leah that she would see her later that evening at the res for the meeting with the tribe council.

Emma, meanwhile had finally gotten enough nerve to finally talk with the beautiful brunette she had been stealing glances with the entire lunch.

"sooo, my friend doesn't really need me to go with her tonight…what is there to do for fun around here?"

The Sheriff said while dipping her head and placing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear nervously.

Emma had seen the way Regina was acting and decided to give her friend the alone time she deserved, hopefully finally finding her happy ending.

Bella bit her lower lip for a second and says "La Push"

"…huh? what is that?"

"it's a beach that most locals around the res like to visit, want me to pick you up in an hour?"

"Definitely!…I uh mean…Ahem…yeah that would be cool"

— _alright chill Swan, it's just a visit to the beach_

"Well, I'll see you then beautiful"

Emma said as she winked, then walked out the diner door, leaving a blushing brunette in her wake.

* * *

Emma had brought the cruiser for the cross country trip instead of the Mayor's Mercedes or her bug since it would fare better on the long journey.

She had decided to have Bella meet her at the hotel room in a half hour, where she would catch a ride with the beautiful brunette. Regina would need the cruiser anyway to get to the res for the evening meetings.

 _Thank god I don't have to sit through another boring meeting. There was only so much fruit ninja I can play on her phone…_

She was brought out of her musings with the sound of a vehicle pulling in, then a loud pop sound of a backfiring engine. Emma chuckled thinking that must be her ride, and sure enough when she opened up the hotel room door of the small town she saw Bella cursing and kicking her vehicle…a 1963 Chevy Sidestep C-10 pickup to be exact!

"what I wouldn't give to torque that"

Emma said

"what?"

"your pickup, it's the same make and model I restored one summer with one of my foster moms. This engine, when properly tuned can really open up. You know, if you want I could take a look and have her purring in no time."

— _Along with it's owner…_

"I might just take you up on that offer, I really don't know the first thing about fixing things"

"you have a garage and some tools?"

"Errrm yeah"

" well, why don't we do that instead of going to, what was it 'el Pull'?"

"La Push" Bella said outright laughing

Emma thought the other woman was so adorable when she was laughing and vowed to keep her smiling as often as she could.

"you sure you don't mind?"

"no I'd love to, I don't get to work on much anymore with my job and town, except when my bug decides to break down. Plus it would give me a chance to show you a few things on your vehicle so you wouldn't be stuck next time it decides to act up."

"that would actually…be really nice, alright, shall we then?"

With that the women got into the truck and headed to Bella's dad's house.

Ever since her dad had married Sue Clearwater he had added on to their house. They now had a 2 car garage, that had a generous set of tools, and had added a few rooms along with, thankfully, finally another bathroom.

It was a quick ride towards their destination, however, it ended up being cut just short of the house. The radio and lights started to flicker, and finally the truck died about 4 blocks from her house. Emma just chuckled, saying she knew what one of the problems with the truck were already, and took off her jacket again, while she told Bella to put the truck in neutral and steer and brake her way home, while Emma pushed.

It took Bella a few seconds, and a shake of her head to wake her out of her daydreaming at first glance of the tall muscular blonde's toned biceps, slim abdomen, and perky breasts.

— _What I wouldn't give to have those strong arms wrapped around me while I lick and suck on those perfect breasts and place my hands deeper into her…_

"Bella!"

"huh?"

Emma laughing said "I said I need you to put the truck in neutral and steer while I push"

"oh yeah…umm ok"

With that, Emma pushed the truck the rest of the way to Bella's home and inside her new garage. Emma quickly opened up the hood and did a quick visual diagnostic, writing down a list of parts and tools she would need.

She turned to look at the tools she would have at her disposal, and almost drooled at the impressive large Snap-On tool box lining up on the back wall.

This caused Bella to laugh "Down girl"

Emma shoved Bella playfully "shut up, but seriously these tools are awesome!"

* * *

Luckily the parts store was only a few blocks away. They easily purchased the basic parts they needed including: an alternator, oil, filters, new battery, serpentine belt, rotors, and brake pads.

Since Emma didn't bring other clothes to work in, Bella let Emma borrow a t-shirt and shorts since they were close enough in size. Emma was reluctant to use the borrowed clothing, until she received the ultimate kryptonite…puppy dog eyes…

Seeing Emma in Bella's clothes caused warmth to build in the brunette's lower stomach.

The blonde began to show Bella the basics about her truck before getting into the first repairs that she could tell needed done on first inspection.

Both women were lying under the truck wrestling with the alternator, when the wrench Emma was holding slipped off the bolt charging her knuckles forward, busting them wide open and bleeding

"son of a bitch, every fucking time" Emma exclaimed

Seeing the blood Bella began freaking out, ever since her time with the Cullens she had never been the same when blood came into everyday situations and began having a panic attack, breathing heavy and zoning out.

Emma sensed her counterparts' uneasiness and rolled to her side, forgetting the repair entirely.

"wait, it's ok, I do this all the time, nothing a little water and first aid cream wont fix." Emma cooed sliding her uninjured hand up and down Bella's side until she finally began to come out of it.

"ss-s-s-sorry it brings back bad memories."

They managed to get out from underneath the truck and Bella took Emma into her kitchen and began to fix her hand. Emma sat at the kitchen table setup with Bella in front of her applying the rubbing alcohol and bent slightly forward, blowing gently on the cuts after she heard Emma wincing.

All pain reactions immediately stopped from Emma at that moment, and felt herself begin to get wet from the proximity to the girl and breath on her skin.

"better?"

"ahem…umm…much"

"I'm sorry I'm such a freak about blood…let's just say I don't have a good past"

"no worries, some of the homes I stayed in when I was younger weren't the best and some of the craziest things set me off like you did, there is nothing a beautiful woman like you has to be ashamed of."

"That's the second time you've said that to me, do you truly think I'm beautiful?"

"of course I do" Emma replied with no hesitation

Bella practically melted, and Emma took her uninjured hand and cupped her face causing Bella to lean into the touch.

Bella looked to the blonde's lips then to her forest green eyes. This motion was all the encouragement Emma needed, and she leaned in kissing Bella, slipping her hand from her cheek to the back of her neck. She continued the kiss further, pulling the brunette closer. Still locked together in their embrace, Bella straddled Emma's hips and began a slow grind on the blonde beneath her.

"fuck that's hot" Emma exclaimed once breathing became an issue, resting their foreheads together, moving her hands to squeeze Bella's perfect little ass.

Bella smiled deeply and with hooded eyes, and a confidence she didn't know the origin of, she looked into Emma's eyes, and said

"so…umm how about we make sure that wound is fully cleaned…care to join me in the shower?"

All Emma could do is nod dumbly as Bella crawled off of her and sauntered away from her, adding a little extra sway to her hips as she looked over her shoulder and sultrily said

"well, are you coming?"

That was all Emma needed to hear and scrambled quickly to her feet and followed the sexy brunette into the newest addition, a huge shower….

* * *

 **Regina/Leah**

The drive to the Res took longer than Regina had expected.

Emma had spoken with the mayor once they got back to the motel. She had noticed the looks Leah and Regina were giving each other and didn't want to stop anything that might potentially happen.

Regina had thought that Emma just didn't want to sit through another meeting, but let it slide if that meant she could spend quality time with tall, dark, and beautiful Leah.

Pulling up to the Clearwater residence she saw Leah around the side of the house in short cutoff jeans, old sneakers, and a red tank top. The native woman had her back to the former queen, swinging an axe splitting some firewood. Her muscles flexing with the movement

— _oh my goddess the things I would do to her._

The native bent over picking up the chopped wood and Regina lost all thought.

— _That ass is so tight, I just want to squeeze…_

She stood up and turned around breaking Regina from her trance, she shook her head slightly her Mayoral mask coming back in place.

"Why hello dear."

Leah smirked having smelled her arousal behind her, and took an extra long time sensually bending over to retrieve the chopped firewood.

"pleasure to see you again my sexy imprint (spoken in Quilute)"

" i'm sorry what was that?"

"Oh I was just giving you a traditional Quilute greeting" Leah easily replied

— _Hmm two can play this game, no way is it just a traditional greeting_ …

"¡Qué hermosa te ves! " (how beautiful you look'. In Spanish).

Regina replied, adding

" Eres la mujer de mis sueños." ('You are the woman of my dreams')

" the language of my fathers people"

The former queen spoke smirking.

They both stared at each other before breaking out into a fit of giggles. They both actually giggled.

" ok ok, So I'm just going to pretend that you weren't just ogling my backside, and you'll pretend I'm not having dirty thoughts about your tight skirt…"

"I do not ogle! I am a bit more refined dear."

Leah rolled her eyes laughing while walking closer, " Well you do make that skirt look amazing **mi amore** "

" Shit!" Regina replied

"Yo hable espanol, mi bonita"

Regina laughed and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck

"Well dear, you have my attention, what are you going to do with it now that you have it?"

" You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

Growled out Leah

They leaned in and shared a slow long kiss that as it got deeper a burst of rainbow colored light seemed to come from the two's very center. This light broke the two up, blinking Regina was stunned.

"I can't believe it. I always thought it would happen to everyone but me." Regina said, voice full of wonderment

" hey there beautiful, come back to me". Leah cooed

" umm I'm guessing you are going to want an explanation…".

Regina said self consciously

" uh yeah, but only if you are ready to give it. I have forever to wait for you."

" I'm afraid you won't believe me if I told you."

" oh try me, I have a few surprises of my own, I'm afraid ."

Leah chuckled and leaned in and kissed Regina. This kiss was even deeper, pushing the brunette against the shed getting impossibly closer. They kept going, getting lost to the world around them, that was until they heard a growl from behind them. Leah paled and then got angry, a hot burning rage at the interruption of being with **her imprint!** Regina turned from her beautiful girl in her arms to see the sight of a huge black wolf.

The wolf barked menacingly and Regina felt Leah tremble in what Regina thought as fear.

" I did not just find my true love to lose them again!" Regina spoke resolutely.

This caused the wolf to lunge closer until it felt fire, hot burning fire flying just past its muzzle. Shaking it's head it looked around for the source before going back to its original target. Once the wolf refocused, it stopped in its tracks because before it was the same brunette, only she had twin fireballs in her hands.

" That first shot was a warning, child of the moon. You had best heed it, I respect your kind and in my lands I always have protected them, but threaten her again and you will regret it!" Regina growled out, Power oozing out, every bit the Evil Queen she had once been

.

.

.

You could have heard a pin drop, it was so silent. Both Leah and the wolf had stopped all movement and hung their mouths wide open. The wolf shook out of its stupor first and ran for the tree line, shifted and returned to the pair, that had now turned to each other and were inspecting each other for any injuries.

Leah had begun purring as she nuzzled the shorter brunette. Regina smiled knowingly into Leah and said

" so I'm guessing that was one of your pack?"

" yeah I guess the wolf's out of the bag...But what or who are you?"

"…perhaps you should call a meeting with your clan for me to fully explain, it is a long tale and I don't favor repeating it."

She cupped Leah's jaw as she leaned in and continued softly

"I don't plan on ever leaving you. That is if you will have me beautiful, either way you deserve to hear the truth."

A clearing of the throat broke the two slightly apart

" I will call our brothers together and will meet you two at Emily's in 15 minutes. I would like to apolo.."

" save it, I will see you then"

Regina replied coldly

Nodding the tall native man turned and ran off shifting on the fly.

" well 15 minutes, it takes 2 to get to Emily's…we have 13 minutes, let'a make the most of it before you meet the family beautiful."

Leah said laughing as she leaned in capturing the shorter woman's lips in a passionate kiss that didn't end for at least 13 minutes.


End file.
